


Be(ta)st Siblings!

by SquizyBanana76



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (mostly), (partially), Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Siblings AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Owl House Beta Concept Art, post-episode S1E17 WilW, post-episode S1E19 YBOS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquizyBanana76/pseuds/SquizyBanana76
Summary: After finding out that her little sister isn't at camp, Victoria tries everything (and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Legal and illegal) to find luz. Eventually she stumbles upon the illes, just a day before Luz destroys the portal.Rated Teens for language.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 73
Kudos: 413





	1. Prologue: Siblings?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Luz: Vic(toria), 18 years old.  
> Beta Amity: Am(elia), 19 years old.  
> Beta Willow: Rose(mary), 18 years old.  
> Ed and Em are 16 in this fic, Luz Amity and Willow 14 and Gus 12.

Luz POV.

I had just finished the last potion for my assignment before the bell rang. The assignment was due a few days ago, but with me not being able to do magic and thus having to find a workaround, the teacher allowed me a week more before I had to hand in my potions. The downside of potions is that I can't ask my friends about what to do, as they are in different tracks. Speaking of friends, I had to hurry to the main exit. Amity and I were walking home together today, or well, at least until we had to go in different directions. But that wasn’t important.

Once I made my way over to the front of the school Amity was already waiting for me, along with the twins. An abomination was carrying her books. Which I gotta admit, is quite cleaver. When Em saw me she tapped Amity on her shoulder, who quickly waved me over, earning a chuckle from the twins. Once I reached her side we tuned towards the road and made our way home.

“So, how is your potions assignment going?” Amity asked me after we left school grounds.

“I finished it” I exclaimed excitedly, throwing my hands in the air for good measure. “I mean, it was a bit more difficult to do without magic, but I did manage to make all potions at least.”

“Well Mittens, couldn’t you have helped Luz?” Ed asked his sister.

“No, both because I don’t know a whole lot about potions and because it was an in class assignment.” She told him, before adding “And stop calling me Mittens.” As she glared at Edric, who was walking behind her. Which in turn made Emira giggle.

“How did you guys even come up with mittens?” I asked her. Slowing down a bit so I could walk next to her.

“Well,” she began, “Am was already taken by Amelia, so we started with Mity. Y’know, the other half.” She said while gesturing with her hand “It just slowly morphed into Mittens.”

“Who is Amelia?” I asked, quite intrigued by someone who had enough relevance in the Blights life that they couldn’t nickname Amity Am. Which had to mean that they knew her before Amity was born. Possibly a nice, or the twins best friend? No, that would mean they would have come up with it when they were still babies.

“She’s my oldest sister” Amity replied. Something I hadn’t expected. Ever since the library incident I thought that the Blight family had consisted of just the twins and Amity.

I had to know more.

“So, another sibling huh? Tell me more..” I said with as much smugness as I could muster. It was not good. but it seemed to work as Amity was startled, though that might also have been how close I got while saying that. I know Amity isn’t really the affectionate type so maybe I was at the edge of her boundaries, whoops…

“There isn’t really much to know about her to be honest” Ed started.

“Yeah, she is an emperors guard and she can't stand anyone except Amity, that’s about it.” Em finished.

“Speaking of siblings, do you have any, Luz?” Amity asked me.

“Yup. I got an older sister too. Victoria.” I said while starting to skip. “She is like, super scary to everyone that doesn’t know her. But she actually cares a lot about her friends. She might be a bit to overprotective of me though. Like one time, she tried to teach me how to fight with a knife for self-protection. My mami stopped us just as she was handing over her knife. She’s currently off to college. Like, if you learn things from the main 9 covens at Hexide, collage is like the school after that where you learn things from one sub-coven. Like the cooking coven or the tiniest cat coven. Anyway, I love her but its sad that she isn’t home anymore. She said she might try to visit over summer but with me having to pretend I’m at summer camp I can’t go and see her….” I finished as my shoulders sagged.

Knowing Vic, as soon as she realized I wasn’t at camp she would beat up anyone who got close to her. With the exception of mami of course. After which she would do everything, and when I say everything I mean everything, just to find me. That includes breaking the law.

Eda would like her.

I wonder if she would like the boiling isles?


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet Victoria, Luz' older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight mentions of suicide. The part is marked like this: ### part ###

Victoria’s POV

I had had this idea for a while. Once summer break started I would try to find time to visit Mami and Luz. College had been hard on me, but I got through the year just fine. I you’re wondering what I’m studying, good luck figuring it out cuz I aint telling ya. Anyway, I had just started packing up some things to stay over at Mami’s for a few days. I know I didn’t tell her but she would love me being home for a few days. Knowing her she has missed me like crazy. I know I missed them like crazy too. Mami is just an amazing cook and a verry caring person. I still remember her putting me to bed every night, even when I was 16. It might seem embarrassing to most, but it was one of the many ways she showed me and Luz she loved us. And Luz, where do I even start. She is just a ball of light. The name is verry fitting indeed. I can only remember seeing her being sad _once_ , when I had to leave for collage. Throughout all the bullying and hate that she got, she always managed to smile. Finding solidarity in either me or her fantasy friends. I would never admit this to anyone, maybe with the exception of Luz herself, but I’m jealous of her carefree attitude. I wish I could be as happy as her on a daily basis. Instead I just feel numb, like life’s going on and I’ll have to go with it. That’s probably why most people see me as someone not to mess with. That or the fact I know how to fight with both a knife and a baseball bat. I once tried to teach Luz how to properly use a pocket knife, before Mami threatened to lock me up in my room for a week for giving Luz (who was 10 at the time) a knife.

I continued to reminisce while getting in the car and starting to drive back home.

I recall the time Luz and I went to Comicon. She has this book series she loves: The good witch Azura. They were having a panel for the 5th book and a tournament to win an early print of said book. Luz being the crazy book worm she is knew the answer to all the questions. And when I say all. I mean ALL the questions. I still remember the winning question: “What was the color of Malingale’s boots at the Blue Moon dance?” Apparently it was lilac. You should have seen the look on her face when she got the book. I believe she still takes it everywhere even though the book has been released for quite some time now.

I had to stop to get some more gas as I was running low. While at the station I also bought some chocolate for Luz and some flowers for mami. Luz really likes the taste of milk chocolate, though because of her lactose intolerance she can’t really stomach the stuff. That meant that I had to get dark chocolate. Which might make Luz explode from the energy, but what else is new.

As I drove onto the driveway of Mami’s and Luz’ home (still feels weird that this isn’t actually the place where I live anymore) I could see the car parked in front of the back gate. That meant that Mami and Luz were most likely home. I got out of the car and made my way over to the front door, carefully avoiding being spot through the windows. Once I reached the door I rang and waited for someone, probably Luz, to open the door.

It wasn’t Luz that opened the door, it was Mami. That was the first clue that something was wrong. But I just brushed it off and greeted Mami with a big hug while screaming surprise! Clue 2 came when Mami hesitated to hug me back. When I backed out of the hug all I could see in her face was remorse. Clue 3.

“Mami, is something wrong?” I asked.

Mami just sighed before letting me move past her to hang up my coat. While I was doing that she made her way over to the kitchen. Naturally I waked after her. Looking from the kitchen into the living room, Luz wasn’t there. Neither in the back garden. I couldn’t even hear her. Which struck me as odd, Clue 4. The fifth and final clue was when Mami asked me, with a sigh, to sit down.

After she poured me a black coffee, I didn’t even have to ask, she sat down at the other side of the dining table. With a sigh she began talking.

“Vic, I know that you won’t like what I’m about to say, but it had to be done.”

Okay, so it was that bad. I would flip at my own mother bad.

“Mami, what is wrong?” I ventured carefully.

She let out another long sigh, looking down at her own cup of coffee.

“I sent Luz to a camp to help her with her outbursts.” She said.

Before I knew it I was standing. Chair on its back on the ground and coffee spilled all over the table.

I didn’t care.

“Mom…

… what the fuck”

Mami was correct. I was going to flip at her. I was going to yell at her, I was going to tell her she was an idiot for wanting to make Luz someone she isn’t. but I didn’t. I didn’t for two reasons. The first being that I couldn’t. I couldn’t yell at my own mother, I loved her too much. The other reason was the logic one. If the camp only taught Luz how to behave in public, not take away her personality, than that might help with the bullying problems. I slowly started to reach behind me for the chair. But when my hand grabbed at air, I decided to just stand.

“You send Luz to camp for her _outbursts_? What do you mean by OUTBURSTS!?” I scream asked. I couldn’t help it. I might have been able to contain myself while staying silent. But the second I started speaking I lost all brakes. Mami just kept staring at her coffee, mindlessly stirring it.

“During Luz’ latest book report she took her snakes with her. Some escaped and terrorized the school for the rest of the day. Principal Hal gave me two options. Send her to reality check camp or send her to another school next year. You know she has been expelled twice before and this one would mean she would have to go to the next city over. I just couldn’t do that to my mija.”

“ _So instead you think it’s a good idea to GET RID of Luz’ creativity_? Her _number one_ defining factor, the _reason_ why the bullying doesn’t affect her as much as it should have. The thing that makes Luz LUZ! The ONLY thing that prevented me from…”

Mami, you know I love you but I might not be able to forgive you for this if luz comes back as a different person.”

And with that I left for the garden. I sat down on the steps of the porch, really needing a moment to calm down. If It had been anyone else who would have told me, I would have beat them up with my baseball bat. But this was Mami, who thought she was doing the right thing. I get why she did it. I get why she would send Luz to such a place. But the fact remains that Luz is almost literally the light of both our lives. If it hadn’t been for Luz, I might not have been here myself.

###

Back when I was 14 myself I too struggled a lot with accepting myself and what place I had in the world. I honestly hated myself, and because I have always been a bit cold and distanced towards outsiders I didn’t have friends either. There were too many days where I thought it had been too much, where I was serious about killing myself the moment I got home. Yet every time I got home Luz was there, ready to cheer me up at least to the point of not thinking of committing suicide. She is definitely the main reason I’m no longer in that pit of self-hatred and neglect. So her not being herself scares me. It scares me more than losing my own life. The only reason why I can imagine what my life would have looked like without Luz is that it wouldn’t have been there at all. I needed to do something to make sure my Luz wouldn’t disappear.

###

I still wasn’t able to face Mami. So, I texted Luz.

**Vic:** (14:58) Hey Luz, So you know how I have summer break rn?

 **Vic:** (14:58) I wanted to surprise visit you but when I got here Mami said she sent you to camp.

 **Vic:** (14:59Is there a time I could visit? I wanna give my ball of light a big hug :)

I put my phone away and dusted some non-existent dust of my legs before standing up again. I still wasn’t sure if I could speak to Mami without screaming, so I went for a quick walk.

* * *

The walk did help a lot. Now being certain that I could talk to Mami again without screaming or losing my cool in other ways I made my way to the front door, before realizing I never told Mami I went for a walk, just leaving through the back gate. Trying the gate I realized it had fallen back into it’s lock. Oh well, I’ll just have to jump over it.

Getting over it was surprisingly easy because of how low the gate actually was. If I stood on my toes I could see over it. Turning towards the back door I opened it and was quickly greeted by one of Luz’ pet snakes. Ivy if I remember correctly. I might have forgotten that their less than optimal pens were kept back here because the snakes had a tendency to escape. Putting Ivy back in her cage I made my way back into the house.

Mami was still in the kitchen. Now looking out through the window. She seemed to be deep in thought because she didn’t hear me walk into the kitchen. I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. After her startled scream had died down I asked if she knew where the camp was located and if we could visit. Luckily she knew.

After a quick call with the camp director we leaned that we were free to visit any time, except when there was an of site activity going on. A quick search on google gave us the planning of the camp. The camp was about one and a half hour away but the sun had already started to set, So we decided to visit her the next day. The walk I took might have been a bit longer than I realized…

* * *

The next day I awoke to the great smell of Mami’s cooking. She hadn’t changed my old room after I left so I had spend the night there. Though I didn’t really care about getting nostalgic right now as I wanted to make sure Luz was okay. I highly doubted she wouldn’t physically. Though mentally was another story.

Once I had put on my cloths and had done my hair I made my way downstairs. Putting on my beanie on my way to the kitchen. Mami had already made both breakfast and lunch, most likely because (knowing us) we would spend the whole day there if we could.

After eating breakfast we made our way to my car. Mami was still in a somewhat somber mood. Me screaming at her yesterday probably has something to do with that.

The ride was mostly spent in silence. Neither of us knowing what to talk about after what happened yesterday. We did talk a bit about my studies and Mami’s work. But of the whole 90 minute ride we might have only spent 10 minutes talking.

Arriving at the camp we were greeted by a building that looked a lot like a modern school building. It had a lot of slanted roofs and walls of wooden planks with large windows, creating an open look. From the moment we exited the car it was clear that this was at least some kind of camp, judging by the sheer amount of kids present. Standing by the front door was a man, around the age of 50, with a name tag that stated: Mr. Thompson, Camp director. He had slightly tanned skin and greying hair, wearing some kind of camp uniform.

“Excuse me,” Mami said to the man “I’m Camila Noceda, we called yesterday about the possibility of visiting my daughter.”

“Oh, of course” The man said after noticing Mami, “Come with me please, we have a lot of children here so I will have to look up where your daughter currently is.”

Following the man, we entered the large building thought the front doors. The building looked even bigger from the inside than the outside. Walking towards a reception stand, the man got behind a computer.

“So, what is the name of your daughter?” He asked Mami.

“Luz, Luz Noceda.” Mami answered while leaning on the desk. Most likely parental instinct causing her to want to see the screen to make sure Luz was okay. After about a minute of the man searching he looked back at Mami.

“Miss, are you sure you brought your daughter here? The system says that she was registered, but…

She never arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, real chapter 1 done. Let me know what you think of it.  
> As for upload schedules... Uploads will be irregular. I'm only going to write if I feel like It, quality over quantity kinda thing. Also having a deadline for a chapter removes all the fun for me.  
> If you have any suggestions about what you would like to see when Vic makes it to the boiling isles, Let me know too.
> 
> -76


	3. Gone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria finds a way to locate Luz. Though her search doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uploading this chapter right after writhing it cuz its getting late. So the quality might not be optimal.  
> A lot happens in this chapter, though nothing that should warrant a TW.

“Sh- She never arrived?” Mami asked the man behind the counter. I couldn’t determine how she sounded, like both afraid and mad at the same time. Both collected and losing her shit at the same time. And yes, I was indeed losing my shit. I don’t quite remember what happened after that. I do know that I might have broken a door frame or two with my bare hands and Mami might just have frozen some people in fear with her death glare. Seriously, if looks could kill the city would be deserted. Luckily I still had the selfconstounsness that I would destroy the whole building if I didn't get out of there. So I might have made my way over to the local forest and played a bit of irl minecraft. The trees are lucky I didn’t have my bat with me. 

Once I came back from collecting some wood, Mami seemed to have finally calmed down to an acceptable temper too. We left for home as quickly as we could. Both me and Mami still seething the whole ride home. How dare they not inform us that Luz never arrived. How dare they think that it is not that big of a deal. How DARE they not care about someone not showing up!

I had definitely sped a lot without realizing it because we were back home after only an hour. Anger still lingered in the back of our mind but fear and concern were the stronger emotions at the moment. We had to find a way to get to Luz. Camp had already started a month ago and if Luz never arrived that meant that she had been missing for the last month without anyone realizing.

“I don’t get it” I heard Mami say when we were back inside. I was preparing us some coffee to at least distract me from the fact that we had no idea where my little sister was. When I placed Mami’s mug in front of her she sent me a weak smile as a thanks before staring off into the mug's contents. 

“She sent me texts and letters almost every day. Why didn’t she tell me that she wasn’t at camp? Why did she make up things she did?”

I let out a long sigh, “I might have an idea why.. If you were sent to a place where you didn’t want to go to, and you somehow managed to find a way not to get there without your mother knowing. Would you tell your mother?” 

Mami hung her head. “No…”

“We might still be able to get some information out of those texts and letters. Maybe she hid some clues or she just wasn’t careful.” i suggested, not knowing where all this calmness and self control came from.

After Mami came back with the letters we soon realized that these were not written by luz. Mami told me she didn’t realize because she was just glad that Luz was having a good time. The letters were lifeless. They didn’t have the usual goofiness and loopy writing Luz had. The text though, they definitely were Luz’, though throughout the conversations she seemed to be avoiding the subject of camp. Though the texts themselves didn’t hold any clues where she was. Their existence did. I had to contact someone.

* * *

No one knew his real name, some said he worked with some kind of super criminal turned hero while others just knew him as the guy you should contact if you need some hacking for a good cause: Player. Resident white hat hacker of our college. Knowing him and his sleep schedule, he might just be available for a call.

**The number you dialed is currently already in a call.**

Ok, so no calling right now.

**Vic (20:34)** Hey Player. I kind of need your help with something.

**Vic (20:35)** I have a little sister: Luz. And she was sent to some camp a month ago.

**Vic (20:35)** So today we went to visit her, but the people at camp said she never arrived.

**Vic (20:36)** I have some texts that are definitely hers, and I was wondering if you could locate where they were sent from?

Yeah sure, just give me a few minutes. Kinda busy with something atm. **(20:40)** **Player**

If you could forward (not copy, forward) the texts to me i should be able to find out which

towers they were sent from  **(20:43) Player**

  
  


After forwarding the texts I may or may not have done a small victory dance. Player was notoriously good at these things. If he could track down the data towers I would have a search area to look for Luz. But right now I could do nothing more than wait. So wait I did.

After about half an hour I got another message form Player.

Okay, so it looks like these were sent through two towers, which actually makes this easier.  **(21:20) Player**

_ Location.jpg _ **(21:20) Player**

Search the overlapping area between the towers first (marked red). If she isn’t there, search the rest of the area (marked orange).  **(21:21) Player**

I hope you find your sister. Good luck with the search  **(21:22) Player**

**Vic (21:22)** I don’t think I can thank you enough. What do you want for payment?

Asking for payment to locate someone who is missing is morally wrong.  **(21:25) Player**

**Vic (21:25)** again. Thank you for the help.

And so I had a map to find Luz. While texting Player I didn't really look where the area was located. I was just glad I had a clue. Now looking at the map I realized the overlapping area was located in the forest behind the house. Only about a 5 minute walk from here. The sun had already set so even though I really wanted to start searching right away, I made the decision to go to bed and set my alarm for 6 in the morning. I would start my search at sunrize. 

* * *

Waking up at 6 in the morning wasn’t the most pleasant experience in my life to say the least. But after realizing why I set my alarm so damn early I literally jumped out of my bed. I rushed to get on some clothes and made my way down to the kitchen. Quickly pouring myself some cereal before trying one last time to get in contact with Luz. When the sun finally roze I put away my phone and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to leave Mami a note:

**Left to find Luz. I got a friend to find out where the texts were sent from. Love you.**

**-Vic**

With that done I grabbed my shoes and my jacket. Putting on my beanie as I made my way out of the front door. Just to be safe I also took my bat with me. I had no idea what was happening to Luz and if I had to get in a fight to find her I wanted to be prepared.

The forest was quite calm, as you expect so early in the morning. The birds started to sing about 10 minutes after I entered the forest. The trail I was going down was leading towards the area Player told me to go search first. Though at the beginning of the area I decided to stray from the trail. It would be logical to sweep the area instead of just randomly walking around until I stumbled upon Luz. 

walking around while making sure I didn’t walk on something nasty or thorny, I cleared about half of the search area after 3 hours. When coming back to the path I noticed something in the distance. It was an old shack. It looked like it was falling apart, but something was pulling me towards it. Something told me Luz was inside. Looking through the window all I saw was some dusty broken furniture and some holes in the floor. 

How i didn’t notice until i was about to enter the shack, i don’t know. But the door had a massive yellow cat eye. It seemed as if it was following me. I blinked once, twice, before taking a step sideways. And yes, the eye did in fact follow me. If I hadn’t been slightly driven crazy by the itch I got by having been stung by a stinging nettle, I would have thought I was dreaming. 

Pushing down on the handle and opening the door I was met with a huge amount of blinding light. So blinding in fact that I couldn’t see what was happening and I lost my footing. Falling through the door.

Still blinded by the light I realized I had lost my bat. Searching around with my hands I soon found it and stood up. As my vision cleared a bit I had no idea where I was. The room I was in was dark, though the walls seemed to be made of some kind of fabric. Slightly pushing the walls revealed that yes, the walls were indeed made of fabric. It also revealed that the fabric could be lifted.

Ducking underneath the fabric my eyes had to adjust to the light  _ again _ . Though this time when my vision finally came back I could see a city. Not any city though. A city built underneath what looked like massive bones sticking out of the ground. There was even a house held up by what looked like the severed hand of a giant. This was an amazing place but this wasn’t the cabin I just entered.

I needed to get back, but before I could even lift up the fabric again I heard the sound of something wooden folding. Like a door shutting multiple times. I also heard a few voices, something along the lines of: “well kid, you might as well help the king with whatever he wants to do. Just make sure hooting doesn’t terrorize the house.”

What a weird place.

Once I was sure the people had left, I crawled back underneath the fabric once more. Going back into what I now realized was some kind of large tent. After my eyes were adjusted for the so manyth time today I realized something important was missing.

The door was gone.

It had just vanished.

I started panicking. The door was how I got here, where had it gone? Why wasn’t it here anymore. Where was it now? I had to find it. 

Looking around the tent I was currently in I realized some things. One, the owner was a hoarder for weird things. The place was stacked with all kinds of garbage and old toys. Two, there was no door anywhere in the tent. Three, there was a front exit that I missed after going through the door. Peeking through the front exit I was greeted by some strange  _ people _ . I really didn’t know what they were. Most looked human, with the exception of the pointy ears, while others looked nothing like humans. Some random blob creature rolled around next to someone with only a mouth for a face, while on the other side of the road a (what I’m assuming was) giant centipede was kissing a.. _ fairy _ ? 

I had no clue as to what was going on. This place looked really interesting, but I knew I had to get back. So I did the only logical thing. Search the whole place. Out of caution I pulled my beanie over my ears. No one seemed to have normal ears here. As soon as I stepped out of the tent I realized that this wasn’t just some storage tent, it was a marketplace.

I started my search for the door at a stall that apparently sold blessed stones. The triclops behind the counter not being of any help. Instead they kept pestering me about buying their rocks with snails? Who even trades stuff for some slow slimy animals?

Ruling out that stand I made my way over to the next. A stall that sells cursed paintings. The same story ensued, I asked if they had seen a door with a large eye somewhere recently and instead of an answer they wanted me to buy their stuff with snails. Same with the stall that sold ‘eye-scream’ (?), or the stall that sold 'arms and armor' (??) or the stall that sold ‘just skulls (?!).

After going past about 10 stalls I had enough. The vendor that sold eye blobs was by far the most infuriating one of them all and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I hit him right on the jaw with my bat. The impact gave a satisfying crunch. Though I soon realized my mistake.

All while searching though the market place I saw these people in what looked like guard uniforms. They were patrolling and kept giving me odd looks, like they recognized me from somewhere but couldn’t put a finger on where exactly.

But with me hitting the vendor with my bat they suddenly sprung into action. Two bigger guards came rushing my way as a third guard, clearly the leader, twirled her hand through the air. Leaving a _purple_ _glowing trail_ behind it and making a perfect circle. Once they completed the circle I suddenly couldn’t move anymore. Looking down might have made me really excited if it wasn’t for the situation I currently found myself in. I had been tied up by magic. MAGIC!!! Actuall Fukking MAGIC! 

I didn’t know how to feel. On the one hand excited because, magic! On the other though. I was getting arrested. 

And if i had to guess, 

t his wouldn’t be a nice experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I wrote this all in one sitting.  
> I might have also snuck in some references to other shows I watched ; )
> 
> sorry to Ru8e89, Camila did not join Vic to the isles..
> 
> thanks again for taking the time to read my stuff  
> -76
> 
> next up, we meet Amelia


	4. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Amelia, killer of hope. and (re)introducing Amity, rekindler of hope.  
> Basically all of Vic's time in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, I have a thing for writhing entire chapters of this fic in one sitting.  
> Also, a new chapter releasing the next day? I'm on a roll. Though this chapter is quite dialogue heavy, as I have no clue how to write action.. help..

Amelia’s POV

Possibilities were arising. With Lilith leaving the coven after betraying the emperor, someone from lower ranks had to fill in that spot. Now I know that I wouldn’t get said spot, as I had only recently joined the emperors coven. But I could conclude with almost a hundred percent certainty that mother would get the spot. Making it easier for me to ascend the ranks too. It had been quite the hectic day yesterday. It all started with the Owl lady’s apprentice sneaking into the castle to steal some kind of artifact. Criminals yield criminals I suppose. She was captured by (back then still, head of coven) Lilith Clawthorn, before being used as bait for the Owl lady herself. It worked like a charm.

After an intense battle, which ended in the Owl lady using up all her magic and transforming into some kind of demon to save her apprentice, she was apprehended by Lilith. Afterwards she was taken to the conformatorium for petrification. 

During the petrification I had to stand guard. I don’t quite know what exactly happened, but suddenly Lilith is thrown into the petrification chamber too, before the Owl lady’s apprentice stopped the petrification and they flew away on the Owl lady. It just all happened so quick.

Now I’m back at my post at the conformatorium. Subwarden Blight, it didn’t really sound nice but I only started a year ago, while most of the other guards here were around the age of 40 to 50. Me being ‘just’ 19, I really stood out. 

The prisoners were calm today. It was actually the first day that the prisoner with the glorified stick as a weapon was calm. I was getting bored so I decided to text my little sister, knowing that her school had just ended.

  
  


**Amelia (15:23)** Hey Amity, you free to talk?

**Amelia (15:23)** I’m kinda bored here.

Shure, I’m free to talk.  **(15:25) Amity**

What do you want to talk about?  **(15:26) Amity**

**Amelia (15:26)** idk, what have you been up to?

Nothing much. I’m not allowed to go to school again because I would be to slow with my crutches if we have to evacuate.  **(15:27) Amity**

**Amelia (15:27)** What do you mean crutches?

I broke my leg after a game of grugby.  **(15:28) Amity**

**Amelia (15:29)** Grugby? I thought you didn’t play anymore

I don’t, one of my friends got challenged and needed another player on her team.  **(15:30) Amity**

What have you been up to this week?  **(15:31) Amity**

**Amelia (15:32)** nothing much, just guard stuff

**Amelia (15:32)** arrested a few people. Made sure they didn’t escape. You know the drill

**Amelia (15:33)** Though there was this one girl that I have never seen around town before we had to arrest…

You know you could never know every person’s face in town?  **(15:34) Amity**

**Amelia (15:36)** ik. They were harassing stall personnel and she broke the jaw of one of the vendors with what was basically a big stick.

**Amelia (15:37)** And when I say broke, I mean shattered it to dust.

**Amelia (15:39)** The vendor told me that she was looking for some door with a large yellow eye and someone named Loose?

**Amelia (15:40)** It also seemed like everything was new to her. I mean, she couldn't hold in an excited squeal when I arrested her. It was like she had never seen magic before.

**Amelia (15:41)** She’s probably a little crazy in her head.

Hey, do you mind if I come over?  **(15:42) Amity**

**Amelia (15:44)** Why the enthusiasm. You usually hate this place.

I do hate that place, but it has been a while since I have seen you.  **(15:45) Amity**

**Amelia (15:45)** Alright, I guess you could come over.

Alright. See you soon!  **(15:46) Amity**

Alright, So Amity was coming over…

Amity always hated the conformatorium. Said it was too gray. Of course she kept her mouth shut around other guards and mother and father, but she made it clear to me that she hated this place. So her asking to come here was  _ weird _ to say the least.

If she hadn’t been to school that meant that she was most likely texting me from Blight manor. The manor was about a 30 minute walk away, so I had to fill said time with something. I decided to do one last check on the prisoners. 

Most prisoners had been locked up for quite some time already. The ones we kept here did not follow the rules but hadn’t committed a big enough crime to grant petrification. Almost all prisoners had given up on escaping. The prison was designed that way. The whole building had been enchanted with a demotifier spell, preventing people from even trying to escape. Somehow it had failed a month ago, though we were able to arrest most of the escaped prisoners. Only Tiny Nose is still at large.

Making my way past our newest prisoner I couldn't help but notice the bags beneath her eyes. It seemed like she hadn’t slept ever since she got here. I still had no idea who this Loose person was that she was apparently looking for, though if I had to guess it’s either a family member or her pet. 

I finished my round just as Amity entered the conservatorium. She was wearing her usual black dress with purple leggings and boots with crescent moons on them. Her right leg was stuck in a cast and she was wobbling on her crutches. Once she knocked on my door I quickly let her in.

“So, wanna tell me what the real reason is that you came here?” I asked her as soon as she sat down.

“Can’t I visit my sister?” She asked. Though she sounded uncertain. I raised an eyebrow at her stating my disbelief. She let out a long sigh.

“Okay fine” She said while throwing her hands in the air and looking away. “I might know who this new prisoner of yours is but I didn’t want you asking questions.”

“Well, of course i’m going to ask questions now.” I said with a smirk.

“I’m not even certain that they are the person I think they are” She retorted. She had a good point. There was no use in a wild guess.

“Could I ask her a few questions to make sure?” She asked me.  _ Why not _ , I thought as I led her to the prisoner.

* * *

Victoria’s POV

I had been stuck in this cell for the last 3 days. I felt bad for Mami. No only did she lose Luz, she lost me too. With Dad having died only shortly after the birth of Luz and Mami not having any friends outside of work, she would definitely be lonely. I could already imagine her frantically hanging up missing posters and asking everyone she came across if they had seen us. 

3 days ago I set off to find Luz. 3 days ago did I stumble upon that old shack.

3 days ago I was locked up in this cell.

It had mostly been quiet. The other prisoners seemed to have given up all hope of escaping, and I was losing it quickly too. I once tried to start a conversation, only for the warden to barge into the cells and almost verbally kill me for disrupting his nap. The warden is apparently a very light sleeper.

Then there was this guard that had arrested me. She had mint green dyed hair, her brown root slightly showing. Every time she did her little patrol she was holding a purple flame in her hand. It might have just been as a light source but it seemed that she tried to intimidate us with it too. It worked quite well on the other prisoners, but I knew that if you touched fire quick enough you wouldn’t get burned.

Speaking of the new guard, she had just finished one of her rounds but was walking back over to my cell. This time she was accompanied by someone who looked a lot like her, down to the dyed green hair with showing roots. She was probably her younger sister. The younger person also had her leg in a cast. 

“This is her” The older guard said while pointing to me. As I looked up at the younger witch (yes I had concluded that they were in fact, witches) her face flashed with recognition, before falling back into a more neutral, almost dead look. 

“Give us some privacy, I’ll see what I can do” The younger one said. The older guard gave her sister an uncertain look, before shrugging and walking off. Calling to her to make sure I didn’t escape.

So I was going to be interrogated,  _ great _ . Luckily I had quite the experience with questioning because of the sheer amount of detention I managed to rack up during middle and highschool. I turned to face the girl with a dead look. Sitting against the wall with one leg propped up slightly and my arm on my knee.

“I’m Amity Blight” The girl said while sticking out her hand. Lets just say that I wasn’t prepared for such an introduction. The shock that was probably visible on my face made the girl chuckle. I didn’t take her hand, not knowing what magic she could perform on me if I did. After a few seconds she lowered her hand onto her lap. 

“I’m not here to interrogate you.” She continued. “Well.. I did want to ask you some questions so I guess this is an interrogation but I won't force you to answer anything”

“Alright…” I cautiously turned so my whole body was facing the witch.

“So, what were you looking for that got you arrested?” She asked. 

“Are you sure this isn’t an interrogation.” I deadpanned. The shock on the girls face made me realize that she didn’t realize that that was a typical interrogation question.

“Okay, your right.” She said as she scooted over so she was sitting right in front of the bars. “My sister, the guard that arrested you, said you were looking for a door with a yellow eye and someone she referred to as Loose, l-o-o-s-e, though i think she meant Luz, L-u-z. Am I right in that assumption?”

“Wah..” I stammered out in disbelief. This girl right in front of me knew how to spell my little sister's name. It also looked like she recognized me which would mean that she might know my little sister. She might actually be here somewhere too. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” She said. “Then am I right to assume you're her older sister? Victoria Noceda?”

The Fuck.

She knew my sister, there were no two ways about it. She knew not only how to spell her name, but also her last name and my name. That meant that she knew her quite well, like a friend.

Luz had a friend.

That meant…

Luz was here.

I didn’t know ho w my head stayed attached to my body with the sheer speed I used to turn my head to face the witch. She knows Luz, meaning she probably knows where she is. That would mean that she might even be able to help me get to her.

“You know her?” I asked, “Y-you know Luz?” 

“Yeah, were friends” She said as a small blush appeared on her face. Seems like luz was already special to her.

“Do you, think you could, ehm, get me to her?” I ventured carefully. Scooting over to the bars myself. If I wanted to get to Luz, I still had to escape this prison. Though with this witch's sister seeming to be the leader around here that might make it a little easier.

“We do need a plan to get you out. My sister isn’t just gonna let you go.”

Welp, that’s a nope. So, I needed to somehow escape a magical prison and get far enough away that the guards don’t immediately find me, but I still need to be close enough so that this wi- Amity could help me get to Luz. 

“I could literally leave your cell unlocked and distract my sister for a few minutes before heading out.” Amity suggested. It could work. I would need directions for the way out and preferably also my bat, but I think I could deal with some of the other guards. Of all the guards I have only seen Amity’s sister use magic, so avoid her and we’re good.

“I think that could work, but I do need my bat for if I run into another guard.” I said. Amity gave me a weird look before realizing something and walking over to a large chest in the center of the room. I couldn’t see what was inside the chest because the lid obscure my view. After a few seconds of rumagin Amity pulled out my bat and gave me a questioning look. Most likely asking me something along the lines of ‘is this it’ so I nodded at her. I don’t exactly get why they would leave the chest with weapons inside the cell room, but with no one even trying to escape there wouldn't be a reason not to.

“I do need something to distract my sister with. I was supposed to interrogate you but I don’t really want to have my sister know I know Luz.” She said as she handed me my bat, before pulling up a large leaver located next to my cell. 

“You could just say that I wouldn’t say anything.” I suggested. “Or maybe just my name, because I believe your sister was trying to find out who I am?”

“Yea, that could work.” Amity said as she walked towards the door. “You should be able to lift the bars but it makes a lot of sound. Wait until I have closed the door” 

She turned back to me one last time while grabbing the handle “And Victoria, Good luck” She said with a smile before opening the door and leaving the prison area.

Time to leave.

* * *

Amelia’s POV.

After about 15 minutes of waiting Amity came back. It took a lot shorter than I expected, because our interrogations usually take over an hour. We might just need to start hiring her for interrogations.

“So, what did you find out?” I asked her. She turned towards me with a smile I couldn't quite place. It was a happy smile, though it didn’t seem to be directed at me.

“I was right” Was all she said before an alarm went off, signaling the escape of a prisoner.

“Amity... “ I said.

“What did you do?”

Her smile just grew into a massive grin. And I had never even seen that amount of smugness in someones eyes.

“I might have accidentally pulled a leaver on purpose” she said.

“Amity” I snapped.

“Hmyessss??” Titan she was just overloaded with the smugness.

“Did you release the prisoner?” I slowly asked her with the last of my controlled self.

“Her name is Victoria.” Was all she said before she summoned an abomination, ordered it to carry her and had it run out of the room towards the exit. All I could do is stand there in shock. My little sister, top student of hexide, most loyal to our parents of the 4 of us, had just released a prisoner of the state.

My Little sister…

Was now a criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity has completed her entry exam into the bad girls coven. Now all she has to do is to present the evidence.  
> Next chapter we meet Eda. maybe Luz again too, though I don't know how much I'm gonna add in between the escape and Vic's reunion with Luz.
> 
> If someone knows some tips about how to write action, I might be able to write a lot better version of the acctual escape coming up in the begining of next chapter!
> 
> Again, thx for taking the time to read this mess of a fic.  
> -76


	5. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison escape and Bonding between Vic and Amity, ending with some light fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MrCleanWasTaken for the advise on writing action scenes, simple but effective :)  
> Ik I said that we would meet Eda this chapter but you guys will have to wait a little longer. I really wanted this moment between Amity and Victoria to hold some meaning in the story, so it got a lot longer than planned.

Victoria’s POV

Time to leave.

I push up the bars and it actually doesn’t make as much sound as Amity warned, but it is definitely still audible. I really hope Amity is able to distract her sister. After lowering the bars down again I look up, not having been able to do so because of an overhang. I knew this prison was some sort of tower, but it swirled up for probably a quarter of a mile. Quickly tearing my gaze I sneak run towards the other door, the one Amity didn’t go through. Pausing with my back against the wall I try to listen for guards on the other side.

I don’t hear anything so I slowly open the door. The corridor I end up in is covered in darkness. Banners with some sort of winged triangle with a sword on top line the walls, though most are shredded. 

Once I'm almost at a corner I hear muffled footsteps. I quickly duck down next to the wall. The footsteps are getting louder. Someone is coming my way. I hope, pray that they don’t see me.

The footsteps are getting really loud. The guard coming up will probably be a heavyweight, so if they see me there is no use in fighting them. I would have to run.  The footsteps are now so loud that the guard has to almost be next to me.  Then some 8 foot tall 6 foot wide man steps out in front of me.  _ Yeah I can’t fight him _ . He is still facing away from me so he doesn’t see me.

Please don’t look at me.

Please don’t turn around.

_ Please _ don’t turn around.

He turns around.

And sees me.

_ Shit! _

The man runs towards me as I launch from my hiding spot. The man slams right into the wall, before turning around and turning his  _ hand _ into a fucking  _ hammer _ . Like, the dude literally  _ morphed _ his hand into something as strong as  _ metal _ . Proved by the fact that cracks form as he slams it into the ground. I can only think one thing.

_ RUN. _

Before I know it I’m running down the corridor, this monstrosity right on my tail. As we are running an alarm starts to sound, most likely signaling my breakout. A red light flashing through the corridors even though I can't see any lights.

As I round another corner the guard behind me slams into the wall, fully breaking it down. It takes him only a second to be back on my tail. As I look ahead of me I can see a door. There aren't any other corridors around me so I’ll have to go through it. I quickly dash towards the door and grab the handle. I turn it only to find…

It's locked

Looking back I saw the guard barreling down the corridor. The only way for me to get away is to get back past him. So, I started running towards him. He raised his arms wide to block any way out for me, though he forgot about the most important one and the one I wanted to take.

You see, between the amount of mussels and the heavy shouting it was safe to conclude that this was a man. There was one weakness to them that would instantly disable almost any man.

Still running at him at full speed I tightly grip my bat and start a slide. Sliding right through his legs. And, as I do so, I hit him with all my might. Right in the groin

Safe to say, I wasn’t dealing with the guard anymore.

As I got up from my slide I ran towards the hole in the wall the guard had left. It led to an open area, where some kind of purple slime creature was running. Taking a second to pause and look at the thing, I realized it was caring something. Or rather, someone: Amity.

Following where it was headed I saw the main gate, about to close. This had to be a mad dash. Putting all my energy in this final stretch I managed to make it to the gate.

Just after it closed.

Amity had made it and was waiting for me on the other side. The gate itself was made of bars with a lot of space between them. Big enough to crawl through, though between the bars a green barrier rose. Sealing me in. 

Guards soon formed a ring around me. Amity’s sister right in front of me. 

“Nowhere to run?” She asked with a snicker, while creating a purple flame in her hand. I gulped loud before looking back at the barrier.

“Try to touch it,” She teased. “This isn’t just any barrier. It shocks both witches and demons. No one can escape”

“Both witches and demons huh?” I asked while raising an eyebrow. “Lucky me, being neither” I said as I removed my beanie, revealing my round ears.

“You’rer.. You're a HUMAN!?” She said as her flame died out. Completely frozen in shock. I took advantage of the situation by ducking through the barrier after I said a quick  _ Yup _ , popping the ‘p’ at the end. 

_ I was out! _

Amity and I ran, I didn't know where to, but she seemed to know. Though after about 3 minutes of speed walking/jogging along with what Amity called her abomination, I noticed it started to become more liquid. That’s why I asked: “Hey Amity, Is it me or is your abomination slowly melting?” 

When she looked down at the abomination carrying her some kind of realisation crossed her face, just in time for the abomination to collapse. I barely managed to catch her.

“Thanks Victoria, I guess I used a bit too much of my magic.” She said after I sat her down against a rock.

“Hey don’t worry about it.” I replied as I sat down next to her “And you can just call me Vic, any friend of Luz is a friend of mine”

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting there was a sudden weight on my shoulders. Amity had fallen asleep. I knew I had to find some kind of shelter for us, as I didn’t want to be in the open where we could be seen so easily. After looking at our surroundings I soon spotted a cave opening in the distance. We would be safe there, and if there would be a large demon calling the cave home, no one would be looking there for us.

After a bit of puzzling I managed to get Amity on my back in a sort of piggyback ride, holding my bat in my right hand while holding her crutches in my left. Slowly I started to make my way over towards the cave. Making mental notes as to where I could find wood on the way there. Once I arrived at the cave, I put down Amity just outside of it before checking if there were any monsters calling this pace home. Finding none I moved Amity inside the cave. I then made my way back from where we came and started collecting all the wood I had seen.

Once I had my arms filled with all kinds of twigs and sticks I made my way back to the cave. Amity was still out cold against the cave wall. The cave moved down so I could make the fire deeper in the cave without having to worry about the smoke. What I did have to worry about was how to get the fire started. I didn’t have anything like hay or paper to start the fire. Checking my pockets I realized I also didn’t have my lighter with me. I did, however, still have my pocket knife. They must have forgotten to take it, or they just didn’t know what it was. Maybe some leaves would work as a fire starter. 

After I came back from another little trip, this time collecting leaves from nearby trees, I set up the fire pit. Before I went looking for some flint. I knew that the back of my pocket knife could be used as a sparker, so a single stone would be enough. After a bit of looking around and trying to create some sparks on random stones I finally found one that worked. Walking back to the pit I started to try and spark the leaves.

* * *

Amity woke up while I was building up the fire with the sticks and twigs. I didn’t realize until she was sitting next to me, mesmerized by the fire. 

“How did you do that?” She asked me with such curiosity it left me wondering if she had ever seen a natural fire. “I mean, I have seen Luz make fire with her glyphs or whatever she calls them but I can’t imagine you found one already.” she added.

“Glyphs?” I asked while poking the fire.

“Luz being human meant she couldn't do magic like we witches do. So, she found a way around it by drawing glyphs.” Amity explained while a blush crept up her face. Suddenly I started to hear sizzles behind me. Turning towards the entrance of the cave I saw it had started to rain, but this rain was different than what I was used to. The rain was some kind of acid. Dissolving a lot of the plants in the surrounding area. Looks like we were spending the night inside this cave.

Sighing I turned back towards Amity. Who, again, was mesmerized by the fire.

“So, how did you do it? How did you make fire without magic?” She asked me.

“Well, first of all you need some stuff. Wood, starter twigs and kindler for the fire itself and flint and a sparker to start it. I used leaves as kindler as I used the flint and the back of my knife as a sparkler to create sparks to set the leaves on fire” I said as I demonstrated the sparking part “kindler catches fire easily but also burs up quick, so as soon as you have a fire started you add the starter twigs. They burn a lot longer but you can’t really ignite them with sparks. Then finally after the twigs have caught on fire, you add the big wood. Like I was doing when you woke up.” I poked the fire a bit to create some embers that flew up to the ceiling of the cave. “You want to be resourceful with your wood so that you don’t burn it all in one go, while also keeping enough fresh wood on the fire so it doesn’t die out. Poking the fire sometimes helps setting new pieces of wood on fire as it allows more air to get to the fire”

As I finished my explanation Amity made her way over to my wood pile and grabbed a long stick. Making her way back to the fire she too, poked it and again, embers flew up to the ceiling of the cave before burning up and falling down as ash. All she could do is look on with wonder.

“So, now that you know how to make fires. Tell me some more about these glyphs” I asked her as I placed down my stick next to me.

“Well,” Amity began as she  _ again _ started to blush. I started to suspect that there was more going on between the two than Amity let on. “As I said, humans can’t really do magic. At least not like us witches. So Luz had to improvise. The first spell I saw her do was a light spell. I don’t know how she discovered it but it made me realize that Luz was really trying to be able to do magic. Though back then I might not have been the nicest witch.” She sheepishly added. “Anyway, after she showed me the spell a lot happened and Luz ended up enrolling at hexide. My school. Though to make sure she wouldn’t end up in the children's class she had to know 2 spells. So during a chaotic training session with her mentor, Eda the owl lady, me and my twin brother and sister also ended up getting involved, she managed to learn the ice glyph. Somewhere after that she learned the plant spell before finally she learned the fire glyph during the same grugby match I broke my leg. “ Amity said as she pointed to the cast on her leg “Luz usually draws them on paper but they can be drawn on basically everything. They consist of a circle with a pattern inside, though I sadly don’t know any so I can’t teach you” Amity finished her explanation.

So Luz, my little sister, found a way for humans to do magic. Most likely while being told that humans couldn’t do magic, only to prove everyone wrong. Gosh I couldn't wait to finally see her.

As our conversation finished I realized that the sun had already begun to set. Pointing this out to Amity she let out a long groan before she explained that you really didn’t want to be outside at night. I could see why.

So, we spent that night inside the cave. After we moved to sit against a rock wall Amity soon fell asleep on my shoulder again. Not wanting her to wake up and also seeing the use of sharing body heat to keep us both warm, I moved us to the ground before laying Amity on top of me, putting my bomber jacket over her before wrapping my arms around her underneath the jacket.

The last thing I thought before sleep took me too?

_ I have only known her for a day, but it already feels like she is my little sister. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again wrote this in one sitting. Probs gonna do that for the rest of the fic.  
> Of all the versions of Lumity I like beta Luz and canon Amity the most, that might be reflected in this fic.
> 
> Again I must thank you all for reading my fic. And as per usual, please leave any recommendations/tips in the comments.  
> Have a nice weekend.  
> -76


	6. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Eda as Amity and Victoria make their way over to the Owl house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Eventually I decided to do the one thing one shouldn't: Force art. I'll explain why after the chapter.

Amity’s POV

I felt warm, safe. Like some guardian had come to protect me from the world. I know it sounds cheesy but it definitely felt like that when I woke up. I was still running on low magic after a night rest, so the abomination must have taken a lot from me. I also didn’t really want to wake up. I just wanted to snuggle deeper into this warmth surrounding me. Not letting go of its safe feeling. I tried to remember how I got here. I remember breaking out Luz’ sister, thus permanently giving up my future with the emperor's coven. The dream of becoming part of it had already left long before but until now my parents could have still pushed me. 

Speaking of my parents, they would probably disown me. I already knew that a lot of what I did would  _ not _ go well with my parents. Befriending Willow again, leaving Boscha and her clique, crushing on a girl, a  _ human _ . My parents were some of the strongest homophobes the isles have seen. Imagine what would happen if they found out that 3 of their 4 children were gay! The talk that would insure would  _ not _ be nice in the  _ slightest _ . 

Back to how I got here. After we got out I remember running for a while, before eventually I ran out of magic. I then woke up in a cave with Victoria having made a fire without using magic. We talked a bit before I fell asleep again. I was at a loss. We were sleeping inside a cave. So unless Victoria had carried me to someone's house and let me sleep there, which I highly doubt, I should be feeling a hard ground underneath me. Not warmth.

Deciding that I wouldn't find the answer unless I looked, I opened my eyes. Light from the rising sun was slowly starting to fill the cave. The fire looked like it had died out a while ago. Only a pile of ash was left where it once was. But in that moment I could only focus on one thing, and one thing alone.

I was laying on top of Victoria, my legs to either side of hers, and she was cuddling me. I had most likely slept the whole night on top of my crushes’ sister, and she seemed fine with it. By this time you could probably find the exact color of my blood just by looking at my face. I was blushing like crazy.

I needed to do something to calm down the crazy beating of my heart. But I couldn't really get up without waking Victoria. Coming to the conclusion that I would most likely faint if I didn't do something quick, I carefully removed Victoria’s arms. I really hoped I didn’t wake her after she took such good care of me after the escape. She needed the rest. Standing up I quickly made my way outside. I still needed to calm down my ragin heart if i didn’t want to get a heart attack. 

After about 5 minutes of just focusing on my breathing I finally got my heartbeat down to an acceptable level. But now that my heart was finally back to somewhat of a calm state, my stomach decided to growl. It growled so loud, and with the added aid of the echo of the cave we were in, that it woke Victoria.

“Someones hungry” She commented in a typical ‘I just woke up’ voice.

“Sorry for waking you” I said as I slowly made my way back into the cave. 

“Don’t worry about it” She said as she stood, using her bat to push herself up. “Now, do you know where one can get food this early in the morning around here?”

I nodded before signaling her to follow me. We made our way out of the cave and started to head towards bonesburrough. The market usually had quite a few stalls with food and I had been to some with Luz before so I already knew what to avoid. 

It took us about 15 minutes before we arrived at the town’s edge. During the walk Victoria had found an abandoned hood from our school uniforms that would be good enough to hide her ears and a large part of her face. I was still wearing my school uniform so I already had one. We were most likely wanted so we had to be careful.

Making my way over to a stall that sold breakfast, I ordered 4 griffon egg sandwiches, 2 for both of us, and 2 cups of scorched oranges. As we sat down some guards passed us, though luckily we were not seen. 

We stuffed our food down as quickly as possible. We needed to get out of town as quickly as possible, yet not quick enough that we would catch Luz on her way to school. I wanted to surprise her but just suddenly dumping her sister on her did not seem like a good idea. Instead I wanted to set up a little surprise party of sorts for Luz, though that might also be a bit tacky. I would have to see what Eda thought was best.

Walking through the forest we soon stumbled upon the Owl house, where Hooty was asleep. Thank the titan for that. I asked Victoria if she could hide behind a bush for a bit, just in case, as I went to see if I could knock on the door without waking him.

I failed before I even got to the door, as Hooty apparently has some kind of biological range detection alarm. He tilted his head a bit as if he was waking, before quickly digging himself into the ground. I was looking around frantically as to where he would emerge. I really hoped Hooty would not be able to find Victoria. As he would certainly tell Luz, therefore ruining the surprise. 

(un)luckily for me, he appeared right in front of me a few seconds later. 

“Heya there frieeend!” hey all but screamed into my face, in turn causing me to scream and fall to the ground, losing my crutch in the process. But before I could do anything I heard something along the lines of metal connecting with wood.

Victoria, seeing my distress and Hooty’s sudden appearance had jumped out of her hiding spot and had hit Hooty with her bat, causing Hootys head (face at the end of the tube?) to fly back towards the door. The door that Eda had opened, most likely form either mine or Hooty’s scream. Hooty hit her square in the face. Knocking out both in the process.

“What the hell was that thing?” Victoria asked in disgust. She did have a point.

“That was Hooty…” I said as I stood up again. “Apparently he is both the defence system and the house itself. Don’t think too much about it. It will haunt your nightmares” I said, still remembering the ones I had just after visiting the place for the first time to fix Willow’s memories. 

We quickly made our way over to Eda and laid her down on the couch before closing the door. We did not want to have to deal with Hooty. Victoria had just laid Eda down when we heard small footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by something falling down the last few steps and a ‘weh’ when it hit the ground. 

“What’s going on here!” King demanded when he stepped into the living room. He was holding one of his plushies or ‘minions’ as he called them. “Cupcake crusher. What have you done to my most loyal minion!” he called out to me.

Apparently I was known as  _ Cupcake crusher _ now.

“Eh… Victoria, meet King. King, meet Victoria. Luz’ older sister.” I said with uncertainty abundantly clear in my voice.

King padded over to Victoria, not coming to a stop but instead crawling up her body until he was on top of her shoulder. It looked like he was trying to scrunch his nose, though with only a skull as his head it just made his eyes look weird.

“Luz’ sister, you say? Well then she will make a formidable ally to my army of minions!” King declared while sticking his hand (paw?) in the air. That gave Victoria a good opportunity to grab onto king and punt him back on the floor. Ignoring king's protests, she turned back to me.

“So, you still haven’t told me where we are” She said as she placed a hand on her hip. 

“Oh, right..” I said. “This is the Owl house. It's the place that Luz has been living the past month or so. At least that is what she told me.”

“And the woman on the couch?” Victoria said while pointing a thumb towards Eda. Eda was still knocked out. I had heard a lot of stories about the infamous Owl lady, she was supposed to be the one of the most powerful witches on the illes. Though, theoretically speaking, if Hooty is infinitely long, that also means he is infinitely heavy. Which would mean that no amount of kinetic energy could kill Eda. You have to admit that that is quite impressive.

“That is Eda the Owl lady, Luz’ mentor.. And caretaker, I guess.” I said as I moved over to Eda. I was just about to try and wake Eda when she suddenly sprung up. She looked like she was disoriented for a few seconds, before her graze set on me, and then Victoria. Eda let out a long groan.

“Alright Luz what have you done this time. I told you not to experiment with any glyphs without me being there” She said after she stood up.

“Eh..” Victoria said while she grabbed her neck. “The name is Victoria. I’m Luz’ older sister.”

Eda stood next to Victoria in a flash. Examining her from head to toes for a few seconds. Pleased with whatever she saw, she took a step back out of Victoria’s personal space and crossed her arms.

“So, I think you’re telling the truth, Luz did mention she had an older sister a few times. But to confirm, how exactly did you end up here?” She asked.

“Well, It all began when I wanted to visit home, but when I arrived Mami told me she had sent Luz to a camp to help with her creative ‘outbursts’” She said the last bit while raising her fingers and flexing them, probably a human thing. “So, we drove to camp to check on her. But once we got there they told us she hadn’t even arrived. When we went back home I asked someone to track her phone, which led to the forest behind our house. There I stumbled upon this old shack with a weird door in it. Entering, I ended up in some kind of tent. Looking around I quickly realized I was in a really weird place, but when I went back to the portal it was gone. So I decided to ask the vendors if they had seen it. None were helpful and eventually they got on my nerves too much. So, I hit one with my bat. Which resulted in me getting arrested. I was stuck in prison until Amity broke me free and led me here.” 

Once she was done with her story Victoria sat down with a sigh on the large chair that was usually reserved for Eda. 

“Alright kid, I believe you. Hadn’t expected Minty to pull off something like that but then again.. “ Eda said as she sat back down on the couch herself. “Though I do hope that both of you know that in order to save me, Luz had to---” 

“Hey Eda, I’m Back!”

Eda was cut off by the door slamming open to reveal Luz. With me still near the door and Victoria in the chair, Luz most likely only saw Eda.

“You would never believe what happened at school today! You know Viney? One of the multi- track students. She has a griffin named Puddles. He’s a really cute boy and helps her with her healing. Also he has the softest feathers i have ever felt. Anyway, Puddles somehow thought that Viney needed her help so he broke out of the stall and also a few walls on his way to her. It turns out all that was happening was that Viney was nervous about asking out Emira. You know, Amity’s sister. So, Willow Gus and I had to help her get Puddles back to her place because we were the closest at the time. Talking about Amity, Edric and Emira haven’t heard of her since yesterday. Apparently she went to visit their oldest sister Amelia. I hope she’s okay. With her broken leg you know. Eh… Eda, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost.” 

Eda had been staring at Victoria during Luz’ ramble. Some unreadable emotion between shock and disbelief stuck on her face. When Luz followed Eda’s gaze, she too became pale.

“Vi- Vic… wha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clifhanger... I know I'm evil >:)
> 
> So. Why did I force art? Its because I want to put this story on hiatus (too. i know, all my story's are technically on hiatus.) there are 3 reasons for this. #1: I'm out of inspiration. Like what happened with the other 2, I don't know where to take the story. #2: I have noticed my writing getting dull and repetitive. The story doesn't flow nearly as nice as it did when I started. #3: I really want to write another story, though I didn't want to end this story with Luz and Vic apart.
> 
> I have learned a lot form writhing this story though:  
> \- Writing first person POV comes more naturally to me than 3rd person POV.  
> \- It important to not only know where your chapter is going, but where your whole story is going.  
> \- Planning the main events is VERY important in keeping motivation (I had only planned up until about where we got.)  
> \- I need to keep my story's on the shorter side to keep my interest in writing it.
> 
> Using what I have learned and the 2 week vacation up ahead I might be able to get my full story out. short summary: Amity is a ghost but can't be seen by anyone, that is until Luz moves into the house she has haunted. Amity doesn't know how she died, so she and Luz go on a journey to uncover how.
> 
> I have a gory answer to that, so the fic is probably going to be rated mature. Even though literally everything else would be rated general. Also, the magic of friendship (love) helps Amity in more ways than uncovering her death.


	7. So.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I've got an announcement.....

My dear loyal folweGH, Ugh kuch.. Mm…

I’m sorry. 

I’ve never really stuck to a single fandom, I just wrote for the series I was watching and reading its fanfictions. Mostly because I didn’t really want to limit myself to a singular fandom. I know there are some great writers like this. The duo of spiritypowers and wordswithdragons or zuppi from The Dragon Prince FNDM or LazyCatStuard from the RWBY FNDM and the like come to mind. 

For those that read my story’s and thought “Huh, this was quite decent. I wish this fanfic was longer.” I have a question for you: If you could, would you finish it?

Now, why this long introduction? After 5 published and an unpublished draft, 595 kudos, 53484 words and 9894 hits. After 170 subscriptions, of who there are 9 legends that are subscribed to my personal account. And after 97 wonderful comments, I’m putting all my works, the 5 unfinished and even the one I completely planned but never wrote, up for ‘adoption’. I have all my stories on google docs, so sharing them will be easy. If you’re interested in continuing one of the story’s listed below, leave a comment. I’ll probably contact you via reddit. Once you’ve finished a chapter, send me a message. I’ll Beta read it and upload it with you as the chapter author.

Why am I putting my works up for adoption? Well… I’ve been working on a personal project: a completely OC story, Project M.A.R.C. more info later. 

* * *

My unfinished works in order of writing them

* * *

**Looking for the castle of my heart. [TDP] (dumpster fire)**

_ AU, in the same time period that TDP itself is set in, but the war has already ended. children of the dragon guard need to spend at least a year at a human school. This is where Rayla meets Callum. Chapter 1 Callum and Rayla are 5 and 6 years old. _

This is the first Fic I ever wrote. It was terrible, so I decided to rewrite the chapters. I only got to chapter 2 before I lost all interest. There isn’t a solid direction for this one as it was just written on the fly.

**First Contact [TOH]**

_ The Noceda was a generation ship, designed to support 5 generations. It was on a mission to find suitable worlds because climate change had irreversible effects on earth. Though the mission is doomed from the start as only one couple is sent on the ship. Luz's parents. Her dad dies when she is only 4 months old so the mission will definitely end when she dies. Once they enter the orbit of a promising planet the ship is attacked by a mysterious creature. it looks like she succeeded her mission just in time before her death, but then she is saved. _

This is by far the biggest fic I’ve written, as I got into a part 2. In chapter 8: ‘not a chapter’ I mention 3 other ideas. I’ve never worked these out so you can just take those without giving me credit. I don’t care. I’ve worked out the basic outline for part 2 and the general idea for part 3 of this story, but I’ve seemed to have lost a major part of this story to the empty abyss that is the home of the lost. So I just copied all of what was published on AO3 minus the infamous chapter 8 into a file. I swear I left it somewhere around here though.... *searches literally every file in his google docs drive* *bumps head on unfinished school projects.* *drops random file on encryption on the ground* *rips open the drawer containing all the fanfics that I started in word.* Sigh, seems like I really lost them.. Welp, onto the next one!

**Be(ta)st Siblings! [TOH]**

_ After finding out that her little sister isn't at camp, Victoria tries everything (and by everything I mean EVERYTHING. Legal and illegal) to find luz. Eventually she stumbles upon the illes, just a day before Luz destroys the portal. _

This one is my baby. It's by far the best story i’ve written and I would like to keep it that way. While i’m not really going to judge the quality of the other stories, I’m going to be the ‘Dad that is away from home too much so he had some friends adopt his kid’ in this story. It's mostly up to you what you do with it, because I ended it at the end of an arc, but I’m not gonna accept a dumpster fire continuation. I know that might sound harsh, but if you can get even a fraction better than the word spitting I did in ‘looking for the castle of my heart’ I’ll accept it. I’ve got nothing planned and the main reason for me not writing this story was that I had no clue where to take the story.

1st person POV

**The girl from 1897 [TOH] unwritten**

This is probably the work I planned out the most. Literally the whole story from beginning to end has been conceptualized and laid out. The only thing that has to be done is the writing itself.

It's a story about Amity haunting the house that Luz and Camila are moving into, and Luz is the first person that can actually see Amity. Together they go on the hunt to find out how Amity died, and they discover something more in the process.

**A Certain Grimm Situation [RWBY+ ASSR/TKnR]**

_ It isn't easy to lead a team without a semblance. _

_ it isn't easy fighting with a defective aura. _

_ It isn't easy making friends while on a pedestal. _

_ It isn't easy to see the person you fell head over heels for liking someone else. _

_ Nobody said being a huntress was easy, but never had they thought they had to deal with this. _

_ Follow Saten, Uiharu, Misaka and Shirai as the fourth and final team at beacon: team SUMS. This story follows the major plot points from RWBY while adding in the minor plot points from A Certain Scientific Railgun. _

This one was poorly planned. No two ways about it. The idea was fun but execution proved difficult to say the least. I should mention this here too, but because the girls are always referred to by their last names in the show, I decided to use those as their first names instead. 

**Sword art through time [SAO]**

_ After they won BoB, Kirito and Sinon aren't teleported back to the battle hub. No, they are sent to Airncrad. To the day SAO started. _

If you’re reading this on this work. I’m sorry again. I know I only uploaded a single chapter, but I kinda wrote this thing on the fly and had no clue where to go after chapter two and as I said. Project M.A.R.C….. I did write half of chapter 2 though... might upload it if you ask nicely...

1st person POV

Now for those that wanted to know what I’m working on:

* * *

Project M.A.R.C.

Heaviest spoilers are censored, not cut out. :)

* * *

**Setting:**

Semi sci-fi world, think 2040 or so. There are 2 major powers in this world (Igna and Terrum), but they are in a cold war. Marc lives in Igna, they are known to be the aggressor in this cold war and the more scientifically advanced, though they have a smaller army.

Igna’s society is based of western culture. Terrum of Asian.

**Back story.**

Marc *****, though most of his body is the same as a regular Human's, his eyesight is a lot better than even the world record. The project involving him was originally designed to ****, but the research was boycotted by the main researchers. Instead they focused on giving him an as normal as possible life. Sending him to school was part of that plan. Though he was sped through grade school by tutors, because it would be weird having someone that looks like they’re 17 attending. Because of this, Marc has never had any real friends other than the researchers, though they are more like parents to him. Quite literally also because the researchers have 'adopted' (kidnap and then ****) him. While he looks and is registered as 17, he is actually only **** years old. With the first year consisting of training for the programme, he was 'designed' to look like a kind added between **** while on missions.

M.A.R.C. stands for Military ****. Though he isn't as much a **** as a **** by the amount of **** that was done. Only about **** are the same ****, which are mostly on appearance.

He was ******. The downside of all these **** is that he has to take medication. 

Marc's best subject in school is physics with an average score of 102, and his worst subject is forgin languages at 85.

The dad (James) is a **** and the mom (Anna) is a general children's doctor. They were already married before the project started so they made the best 'hands on' team for the project. 

**Powers**

Marc has already reached his full potential at the beginning of the story. 

Marc has ***** allowing him for vision up to 20/.5 (what a normal person can only see when it's half a meter away, he can see at 20) 

Marc has had a lot of fun training, mostly with snipers but he knows how to handle most other guns. Excluded are the reloading of anything without a 'normal' magazine or bolt action single bullet insert, and the unjamming of anything other than snipers, M17s and M4s.

Marc owns a Barret M82A1 anti materiel rifle and an M17 Sig Sauer handgun. He has a licence to carry both concealed. Though because of the size and weight of the Barrett he only carries the Sig on the streets.

**Flaws**

Marc is too quick in making decisions, impulsive. He is somewhat gullible and easily distracted, unless he is in a fight.

Of course Marc Is hesitant to talk about his past, because *****.

Marc does not acknowledge his own humanity.

Marc is easily tempted to fight when the life of someone else is at stake. And with fight I mean a hunt, pursuit or other form of chasing and making sure the person is safe.

**Personality**

Because Marc is ***** years old he ****. He likes books, especially comics. He's shy yet will not back down from soothing he believes in. 

His hair is dyed a very dark blue and his eyes are cobalt blue. He usually wears a lot of monochrome clothes (white, grey and black). Usually hoodies. Though he does always pair them with (dark)blue jeans. His clothes also tend to be a bit baggy. 

Marc's shyness is mostly caused by him being ostracized because of his eye and hair color.

**Friend**

Hannah is a kind and caring person, she's very energetic yet a bit of a pushover. She shares his love for books.

Semi-long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. Usually wears a lot of red.

(need to work this out more)

**Plot**

Marc and Hannah meet after Marc has a running in with ****.

Friendship building.

Hannah tries to ****, backfired because ****, and gets ******.

Marc steps in and ****, only gets ****. **** hold Marc back. When it looks like ****, Marc pulls out his Sig. When *** Marc shoots the leg off of ****. (aggressive, I know)

Secret spilling, someone was listening. Marc tells Hannah how he ****, how his parents boycotted the experiments, ****. After this point the person listening leaves. Then ****. Marc tells her that ****. Hannah talks some sense into him,****.

  
  


One of **** is ****, and **** because they *****.

When they fail to **** they **** instead.

****. The *** of '*****' the ******** "****" is ****. The **** requests **** to be ***** by ****. This is *** a ****, so ******. He **** in a *** that is *** to **** the ******. He **** before ***** and **** it. In the following conversation this line should be used. "Now about *****. It isn't exactly **** but it’s still ***** to *****. And as you **** I'm *****." * **** out *** *

So there you have it. I don’t want to reveal too much, but give you a little teaser at least.

  
  
  


For the 9 legends that are subbed to my acc. Don’t read this 5 times, that would just be a waste of time.

  
  


Again, for those of you that wanted to see more of my fanfictions, I’m sorry.

-76


End file.
